Currently there are a number of solutions for protective covers for books, notebooks, sketchbooks, notepads, and similar items. Some solutions incorporate cover sleeves to protect the front and back covers as well as the binding of a book. The sleeves are sometimes made from paper, plastic, or metal. Some solutions feature a full coverage sleeves that have zip fasteners to fully envelop a bound book including hardcover and paperback books, notebooks, or sketchbooks. Other solutions incorporate elastic bands attached to the cover of a book and used to keep both covers closed while keeping the edges of the book exposed.